lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
LGBT rights in Taiwan
This article focuses on the LGBT rights in the de-facto state of the Republic of China on Taiwan. For history of the general Chinese nation, see LGBT rights in China. Taiwan is one of Asia's most progressive countries as far as LGBT rights are concerned, not only since the government's plan to introduce same-sex marriage in 2003. Taiwan is also described as the most liberal after almost 15,000 attended the Taiwan Pride parade 2007, making it the largest LGBT event in Asia. Laws against homosexuality Today, there are no official laws against homosexuality. On 17 January 2004 Taipei's police raided and arrested 93 gay men at a private orgy party, amidst allegations that they were using drugs. Many people in Taiwan were shocked by reports which revealed that nearly one-third of the attendees were HIV positive. These arrests received severe condemnation from the local gay community. This event is now known as the "HOMEPA" (Home Party) by the Chinese gay community. Protection based on sexual orientation In 2007 Taiwan passed legislation banning discrimination based on sexual orientation at workThe China Post 5 May 2007. Discrimination against sexual orientation in education has been banned since 2003 through the Gender Equity Education Act. Recognition of same-sex couples At the end of October 2003, the executive branch of the Republic of China government (Executive Yuan) proposed legislation granting marriages and the right to adopt to same-sex couples under the Human Rights Basic Law; however it faced opposition among cabinet members and legislators and has been stalled since, and thus not voted onBBC News, 28 October 2003Fridae.com, 28 October 2003. Currently Taiwan does not have any form of same-sex unions. Should the law pass, Taiwan would be the first country in Asia to permit same-sex marriage. Gay culture In the 1970s, some novels regarding homosexuality were published. One of the most prominent writers is Pai Hsien-yung, who introduced gay characters in his novels, the most famous being Crystal Boys. More recently, some gay TV series and movies have been produced and gained great attention among gay communities in both Taiwan and Mainland China, including the TV series Crystal Boys, adapted from Pai Hsien-yung's novel by the same title, and the movie Formula 17. On 1 November 2003 Taiwan Pride, the first gay pride parade in the Mandarin-speaking world, was held in Taipei, with over 1,000 people attending Teipei Times, 02 November 2003. It takes place annually since then, but still, many participants wear masks to hide their identity because homosexuality remains a social taboo in Taiwan. However, the 2007 parade with 10,000 to 15,000 attendees evinces the grown acceptance in Taiwan. (See Taiwan Pride) In the years 2004 to 2005, the Taiwanese director Ang Lee directed the gay Western film Brokeback Mountain, receiving high critical acclaim and academy awards. Acceptance A poll of 6,439 adults released in April, 2006 by the National Union of Taiwan Women's Association/Constitutional Reform Alliance concluded that 75% believe homosexual relations are acceptable, while 25% thought they were unacceptableAngus Reid Global Monitor, 18 May 2006. See also * Taiwan Pride * Gender/Sexuality Rights Association Taiwan * Tongzhi References External links * Taiwan Pride * Out in Taiwan * Utopa Asia on Taiwan * Report: "Gay Taiwan: Loving and Living Gay in Taiwan" Category:Taiwan Taiwan Category:Sexual orientation and society